The Cupid and His Assistant
by Hikari Zeroine
Summary: Once upon a time, a girl decided to join love's twisted game, choosing a very unique role, and messed up with Cupid's job as the matchmaker. And now? Cupid's going to make her pay with a 'little' plan in mind. (Contains NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe, etc. Oh, and not so very good grammar.) Slow Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Fairy Tail and its characters. I only own the plot and the characters I will create.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you, 'Cupid's Assistant'" I looked at the salmon haired boy who was smirking in front of me.<p>

"Why hello, transferee." I replied as I watch him sit down next to me.

"Please, call me Natsu… Or should I say _Cupid_?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now? Cupid? That's not a funny joke."

"I'm not joking, Lucy Heartfilia. I really am Cupid." He changed his expression to serious.

"Well, Cupid, what are you doing here?" I said, why am I even playing with this game of his?

"I'm here because of you, you're messing up with my job." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh really now? And why is that?" This is really crazy; someone's claiming to be Cupid, what a joke.

"_You keep pairing up the wrong people."_

My eyes widened. W-was that his voice?! In my mind?! What the hell…

"_Yes, this is my voice. And I can read your thoughts."_ He smirked.

"Let me introduce myself again." He started, " Hi, I'm Cupid, a pleasure to meet my so-called assistant."

* * *

><p>I immediately tossed my bag on my couch and went straight to my bedroom where I threw myself in my soft, comfortable, pink bed. I'll change later, but first, I need to take a little rest. It feels good to be out of the school now.<p>

Even without Cupid—I mean, Natsu around, school's still tiring. I've been thinking if our PE teacher has lost her sanity already. She made us run across the court for 10 rounds within an hour and wanted us to do push-ups. But thankfully, our next teacher called us since we were already 10 minutes late for our next class. Then we remembered that we still have a long quiz in math and I still haven't reviewed everythin—

"Lucy! Do you have steak in your fridge?!"

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. That voice… Natsu!

I ran towards the kitchen to find him looking around my fridge. I looked at the dining table to see a lot of MY foods placed there, half of it are already eaten.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to kick him right in the stomach.

"Oh, I was bored and hungry, so I decided to go here." He said as he shoved a cupcake on his mouth. My eyes widened when I realized what it is.

"My cupcake!" I shouted.

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"L-Levy gave that to me… Why did you eat it?!" I was looking forward to eating it. And now it's gone…

"S-sorry… Here, have another cupcake." He held out his and to me, then, a bright light covered his hand. When the light disappeared, a cupcake, like the one he just ate, was now at his hand. I didn't move and just stared at it. Magic…

"Take it, its safe. I just used magic." He said as he held the cupcake closer to my face.

"Fine. Thanks…" I mumbled as I took the cupcake from him and took a bite.

"How does it taste?" He grinned cheekily at me.

"Delicious…" I looked away as my face heated up a little. I can't believe I'm praising him with his magic. I felt his large, warm hands on my head as he ruffled my hair. I looked up to him and he gave me a grin.

After that, we went to my bedroom where I sat on my bed while he sat on the floor.

"Geez, why do you always barge into my apartment. How do you even get inside?" I sighed as I folded my arms at my chest.

"Magic, remember?"

"Right, right, it's been a week already and I'm still not use to having Cupid here in front of me."

"Well, if you didn't do my work, then I won't be tied with you." He retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, its all my fault." I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you even decide to be 'Cupid's Assistant' anyways?"

I looked at him; I was completely caught off guard by him, my eyes quickly saddened as I remember the reason to why I started helping people with their love problems.

"Oh, sorry for asking such a question." He gave me a smile that didn't seem happy at all.

"It's alright. Anyways, you should go back to your place now, it's already 7 pm." I said.

He nodded and stood up; I also did the same and walked him to the door.

"See you at school then." He said and turned his back on me before starting to walk away.

Before he could even walk past the streetlight that was really near my apartment, I remembered something.

"Natsu, wait!" I yelled. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Why were you absent at school today?"

"I knew the PE teacher would be making us ran 10 laps, so I didn't attend school." Wait, what did he just say?

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? Anyways, bye!" He waved and ran.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him but he didn't stop running. I sighed, how I wish I had his magic, and then I won't be suffering from those tortures.

"Lucy, can you visit Lisanna later at the hospital? She wants to see you." I looked at Mira, our student council vice president, who was smiling sweetly at me.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Thank you, Lucy. You're a good friend." She said before walking away.

I sighed. Lisanna, she's been hospitalized for a month now and I don't think she's getting any better. We're worried but we can't do anything but support her. She has this rare sickness and only few had been cured, the disease had not been fully explored and studied yet.

I asked Levy to go with me but she was busy. So I went to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, can you accompany me to the hospital? I'm going to visit a friend." He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay."

I smiled at his response and thanked him. At least I won't be going alone.

After school, we bought some fruits and flowers for Lisanna before going to the hospital. I took a deep breathe before opening the door to her room. I saw her lying in the hospital bed while she was watching something on the television. She looked at us when she heard the door open.

"Hi." I greeted her and she smiled.

I walked in with Natsu tailing behind me and placed the fruits and flowers at the table near her bed.

"This is Natsu, a friend. Natsu, this is Lisanna, a close friend of mine."

They exchanged greetings. After a while, Natsu excused himself and went outside.

"So, how are you?" I asked her.

"Still the same. And you've got a pretty nice friend." She smiled.

"Believe me, he's a pain in the ass." We both laughed at my comment.

We talked about various things before I said my goodbyes and looked for Natsu. I found him at the hospital garden, sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He also gave me a smile, but it looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He stood up. "Let's go?" I nodded.

He walked me back to my apartment before leaving. It seems that he's somewhat troubled, but I don't want to be nosy. We've only met each other last week and we're not really that close, so I don't have any right to ask what his problem is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Fairy Tail and its characters. I only own the plot and the characters I will create.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of taking while listening to our teacher discusses, when Natsu used his 'Cupid powers' again.<p>

"_Yo!" _I heard him in my mind.

"_Stop using telepathy on me! I'm trying to learn something here!" _I replied in my mind, irritated at him for interrupting me. Studying is a top priority for me and I don't want to let my grades sink. I glared at him, who was just beside me.

"_Studying is boring. I can't even use it at anything."_

"_So what?! It's important to me! How can I have a bright future when my grades are low?" _Tss. Maybe being a cupid like him would be good. You don't have to go to school to prepare for your future and you can use magic too. Well, too bad I'm just a normal human girl!

"_How about marry a rich man instead, then you don't have to worry about your future anymore!" _I heard him smirk. My eyes widened.

"_I cannot believe those words are coming out of your mouth, Cupid!" _I replied in disbelief. Use someone for money! He's a freaking angel of love and he's saying that to me?

"_Just kidding, just kidding. I just don't get why people are so worried about making money. Its just a peace of paper anyways." _He said.

"_Well, that's how things are in this planet. We can't change tha—"_

"Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. Dragneel, why are you two staring at each other?" The teacher calling out our surnames cut me off. Oh great, now what?

"N-nothing…" I quietly answered.

"Oh really? Aren't you two sweet, staring at each other like that…" Here it goes. "Get out of my class!" The teacher yelled angrily, pointing towards the door of the classroom.

I sighed and walked, Natsu tailing behind me. I hate this stupid, annoying Cupid.

"I heard that, you know." He spoke when we finally got out of the classroom and from our classmates' stares and smirks.

"Well, if it wasn't for you. I won't be standing here, doing nothing." I said, irritatingly.

"Why is it my fault, you were the first one to create eye contact!"

"Oh? So you're now blaming it all on me?! Who was the one who started the conversation anyways?" I talked back.

"Well, you didn't have to reply?!"

"Y—"

I was, once again, got interrupted when the door of the classroom slammed opened. We turned our heads and saw the teacher glaring at the two of us.

"I hate you." I said as I chopped off some grass on the field with a pair of big scissors, you know, the one that is used for cutting grass? Never mind.

"The feelings mutual, Madame." He said, bowing to me. I rolled my eyes at his gesture.

"Tch. Let's just get this over with." I said.

We're currently in the wide field at the back of the school, which apparently has tall grasses. As punishment, we'll have to clear the field by cutting this tall grass. And if I'm right, it'll take us hours to finish it.

After an hour of cutting this thin, tall, green plants, I felt my back aching because of couching for an hour. I looked at Natsu who was cutting the grass slowly, and when I said slowly, I mean SLOWLY!

"When are we going to finish all this with you being slow?" I asked him.

"I'm too tired…" He complained, I sighed and stretched my back. Ah, that feels good.

"I guess we can rest for a while." I said.

"But its too hot here, we should look for a shade."

"How about there?" I pointed to the forest-like space, not far from us.

"Sure." We walked towards there and found a good place to rest. We sat down and leaned towards the tree, which was the thing that was giving us a shade.

"Ahh! So hot! I'm thirsty!" I complained, the sun was too bright and we were under it for an hour. Who won't get thirsty?

I stopped complaining when I saw Natsu stood up and brush off the dust from his pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he looked at me.

"To get you something to drink to shut you up."

"That's sweet of you, but the last part kind of ruined it." I said and he rolled his eyes before walking away.

After a few minutes, he was back with two cans of drink in hand. He gave the other one to me while he opened the other one and drank it.

I opened the can and took a sip, that's refreshing. We only finished one-fourth of the field. It seems that with our speed, it will take us three hours to completely clean the whole field.

After that, we took our lunch at the cafeteria with Levy and the others.

"Why were the two of you staring at each other anyways?" Levy asked as she took a spoonful of her food to her mouth.

"Nothing, just a… staring contest, is all." I replied.

No one can know that the transferee, Natsu Dragneel, is the oh-so-amazing-Cupid, who broke many people's heart.

"_I don't break people's hearts! You're the ones who broke your own heart." _

And he's using his telepathy on me again.

"_Oh shut up, you accuse me for pairing up the wrong people? You also pair the wrong people, if not, then there won't be people who are heart broken right now."_

"_Why do you humans, always accuse me and my fellow matchmakers? It is not our fault, it is your fault. People are too excited to meet their soul mates so they force to create a connection between you and the person you thought was destined to you, that is why you feel those weird things and conclude that they're the right one for you. But in truth, they are not. The job of us, matchmakers, is to drop hints for you and you'll be the one to figure it out. You're just not attentive enough to notice the signs or hints that we have given you which results to heartbreak."_

"_Fine, I lost."_

"So Lucy, it seems that you and Natsu are really close now, huh?" Levy asked me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really." Natsu replied.

"Oh don't be shy to admit it." Levy said, then she faced Mira, " Don't they look cute together?"

Mira paused and looked at us, for a minute there, I saw a worried and disapproving look before she smiled sweetly. Natsu, on the other hand, froze on his sit.

"I don't think so Levy-chan. I think she looks better with… someone else."

Natsu seemed to have relaxed, while Levy looked at Mira with confusion.

"Who?" Levy asked.

"It's a secret~" Mira giggled as she finished her food.

I wonder whom that person Mira is talking about…

I was walking home with Natsu, I'm still thinking about the conversation we had at lunch. If there is someone destined to each soul, whom am I destined with? Have I met him? Or not? Is he smart? Is he good looking? I wonder how he looks like.

"Natsu." I called out to him; he was walking ahead of me. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Luce?"

"Who is my soul mate?" I asked him.

He stared at me, not blinking for a minute, before responding to my question.

"You'll see…" He said and continued to walk, leaving me there, more curious than ever.

We're here again, at the back of the school, continuing our work that we left unfinished yesterday. This time, we're more determined to finish a quarter of the field then maybe another quarter later. When we felt tired, we rested to the same spot we did yesterday.

I was chatting with Natsu when I noticed that he wasn't paying attention to what I was staying, but was staring at something from afar.

"Natsu?" I asked.

He turned towards me and stood up. "Wait here." He said before walking deeper into the forest.

Out of curiosity, I followed him. He kept walking until we've reached a clearing that has an old well in the center. He walked towards it while I hide in the trees. I feel like showing up won't be a good idea.

"Reaper." He called out while looking around.

My eyes widened when a person suddenly appeared, he was sitting on the edge of the well, and he has black, spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black slacks with no shirt.

"Cupid, nice to see you again." He smirked.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, stripper." Natsu also smirked. That snapped the black haired boy.

"Its Reaper, you dumbass."

"Who're you calling dumbass, naked prince?"

"You wanna fight, huh?"

"Yeah, I want a fight!"

I panicked, who wants to witness a fight? Cause I don't.

"Stop!" I yelled as I came out of my hiding place. They both stopped and looked at me.

"Who is she?" The black haired person asked.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked me, completely surprised.

" . I kinda… followed you." I scratched the back of my head.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" I know he was angry by the tone of his voice.

"Sorry, I was curious so I followed you." I said.

"Hey guys don't ignore me like that." I looked at the person, my eyes widened and my face heated up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I covered my eyes.

"You're clothes, idiot!" Natsu shouted.

"Ah!" I heard the person asked.

After he put his clothes back on, Natsu introduced me to his 'friend' who was a reaper, but he insisted at calling him Gray since it was 'way better than Natsu'. And then they started fighting again.

I think I'm going to have a headache with this two together…

* * *

><p>Yosh! I'm done! Sorry if it doesn't seem meaningful, I mean this chapter. I kinda forgot what I was about to write. Anyways, if there are any grammatical errors, please feel free to correct it. And please be honest with your reviews so that I could improve my writing skills, but please don't be too harsh with your words, I'm kind of sensitive…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan, do you know why Natsu's absent?" Levy asked as we made our way to the library.<p>

"Well, he told me that he would be going somewhere very important." I smiled at her. I feel bad for lying to Levy but if I tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe me anyway.

"It seems that Mira is also absent." Levy said.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" I trailed off, "So Levy, do you know anyone from school with the name Aoi Redwind?" I asked. (I honestly don't know what to do with the last name.)

"Yes! Why'd you ask?" Levy looked at me.

"Well, she's my next target." I smiled.

"So you're going matchmaking again?"

"Yup!"

When we arrived to the library, Levy immediately went to the bookshelves and searched for something good to read. While I thought about the note Natsu had left plastered on my forehead. Yep, he left it on my FOREHEAD.

He said that he'll be gone for a day and that I have to look for a girl named Aoi Bluewind to pair up with someone. My problem is, he didn't name that 'someone'. Why does Cupid have to make things complicated when it's already simple?

I groaned.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?" I looked up to see Levy already in front of me and was about to take her seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little troubled."

"About what?"

"The truth is… I don't really know who'll be Aoi's partner…" She looked at me for a while before sitting down and smiled.

"That's unusual, you always know whom to pair up with who."

"Yeah, but Cupid will seriously be mad at me if I paired up the wrong people." I joked even if I know that it's really true, no one would believe me anyway.

There was no answer from her so I checked if she was even listening but no, she was concentrated on the book she was reading. I sighed and stood up to find a book to read too. I found one that caught my interest after looking for minutes and took it. I went back to our table and began my reading.

I was immediately absorbed to what I was reading, like I was transported to that world, the world that only exists inside the book. I didn't even care what was happening to my surroundings, my attention was fully locked on the book. It was so beautiful. I'll have to find the other works of the author after I finish reading this one.

I turned the page after reading it but my eyes widened when I read the next page. What the heck? Why is it blank? I stared at it for a while before deciding to ask Levy about it. She had read most of the books here anyway.

"Uh, Levy?" I called out but there was no response.

"Levy." I tapped her shoulder. This time, she faced me.

"What is it, Lu-chan?"

"Well I wanna ask you about this book." I said, showing her the book.

"Ah! That book's one of my favorite!" Levy smiled, looking at the book.

"Yeah, but you see, this page is blank." I opened the book to the blank page.

Levy looked at it before turning her eyes at me. Her face showed that she was worried… at me?

"What are you saying Lu-chan? It's not blank." Levy said.

I checked the page but it was still blank. I blinked thrice, I even rubbed it but nothing change, the page was still blank. I just acted like there was content in it so Levy would not think I had lost my sanity. I stared at it, pretending that I was reading.

Then, something weird happened, words were appearing one by one on the page. My eyes were wide, reading every word that appears. I noticed that it wasn't the continuation of the story. It was a note. Addressed to me.

_**Hey Luce! I'm sorry for leaving you to do this alone. I'm kinda busy at the moment. Look straight at your front, see the couple over there?**_

I stopped reading and looked ahead of me. There I saw a boy sleeping and a girl staring at him, they were just two tables away from us. I decided to continue reading the note.

_**That girl over there is Aoi Redwind; she'll be your target along with that boy who's sleeping. He's Shiane Stormlight (**_Can't think properly, uggh.) _**and he's Aoi's soul mate. Don't worry, there's no time limit but make sure that they'll end up together or their hearts will be broken and it's all your fault when that happens. –Cupid aka Natsu**_

My eyebrow twitched at the last part. Oh? So it'll be my fault, huh. I want to kick him so bad right now. I sighed and closed the book. I guess I'll have to collect some information about them then. Not really a problem since I've been doing that for a long time now.

I excused myself from Levy and decided to skip school for today, mainly to collect that information that I need. I opened my phone and opened my Facebook account. Searched for their names. I found them easily because of the mutual friends.

They're both from Class 1-A. I smiled; I didn't think it would be easy to gather information. Well, not this easy. I'll just have to ask Romeo later, he's their classmate anyway.

I skipped happily to the back of the school, climbing the high wall that surrounds the academy, and jumping before going straight home. I missed the first period by 2 minutes anyway.

"Oi Luce! Wake up!"

I groaned.

"Luce, wake up!"

I didn't respond. I still want to sleep.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!"

I sat up straight and glared to the pink haired angel standing beside my bed. He's arms were folded at his chest as he pouted, staring at me.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Why did you skip school?" He sat at the edge of my bed while I moved away from him. I lay down again and huffed.

"I was late by 2 minutes." I said.

"2 minutes?! The teacher won't even notice it!"

"Uh, why do you sound like you're my parent?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Because I want to." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Well quit it. I don't want you acting bossy at me. And can you get my phone? It's in my school bag." I said as I covered myself with my blanket.

"And now you're the one acting all bossy." He complained. I felt that he got up though. After a few minutes, he returned and threw the phone on my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled, getting the blanket out of my face. "What was that?!"

"Just felt like doing it." He shrugged.

"I hate you."

"Nope, you do not hate the oh-so-hot Angel of Love." He said confidently, I glared at him.

"So, how are things with your current target?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." I said as I opened my phone and created a new massage.

"Okay."

Then everything was silent again. He was staring at the ceiling while I wait for a reply to my text. A few minutes later, my phone rang. I quickly checked it and smiled.

"We'll be having a visitor!" I announced cheerfully. Natsu turned his head towards me with a questioning look.

"Someone important is coming so you need to be all decent later." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Am I not decent?" He asked.

"No, no you're not." I replied. He looked at me and acted all offended, then laughed.

"Oh, how I love to stuff your mouth with some socks right now." I said, getting quite annoyed by his loudness.

"You can't." He replied, still laughing.

"And why is that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll punish you by not letting you meet your soul mate." He smirked. It was silent for a while before I laughed.

"What are you laughing for? Aren't you afraid to be alone for the rest of your life?" He asked, confused about my actions. It seems that he expected a different reaction from me.

"That would be great! I don't plan of falling in love anymore anyway." I said and Natsu's expression changed, sad and there was something more… but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Having your heart broken is part of life, its normal." He said, I could feel the sincerity and concern in it.

"But why? I've been suffering for so long, longing for someone to care for me, make me feel special. And when I thought I saw that someone…" I took a deep breath, holding my tears, my eyes stinging and getting blurry from the salty liquid, "He was just the same as the person who made me suffer all those years."

"But have you really given up on love?" Natsu asked me, I was silent for a bit.

"I-I don't know… I'm not sure…" I said quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Then there's still hope." He gave me one of his goofy grins and I smiled.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. I stood up and reminded Natsu to behave, Natsu replied by rolling his eyes at her. I ignored him and went to the door and opened it, revealing a boy with black spiky hair. (I adjusted the age, I'm freaking sorry.)

"Romeo!" I exclaimed happily, " Come in, come in." I opened the door wider to let him in. Romeo then entered my apartment and I gestured for him to sit on my couch.

"So, why did you call me here today, Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked. I know that it's unusual for me to call him when it's already dark.

"Well, I want to—" I was cut off by the sound of something breaking, which came from the kitchen. Romeo and I both stood up and ran to the kitchen to see what had happened.

I stopped at the kitchen's door, I saw Natsu picking up the shattered pieces of what seemed like a plate. Romeo was just at my side and was also staring at Natsu. Natsu noticed our presence and looked up to me, he sheepishly smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"H-hey Luce… Uh… The plate kinda slipped from my grip so…" He tried explaining.

"Its fine." I sighed. "Let me help you clean that up." I said as I walked closer and bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of plate.

"No, its okay. I'll clean it by myself." Natsu spoke up. He grabbed my wrist to prevent me from picking up the shards.

"But I want to help." I whined and tried grabbing a piece. I successfully grabbed one but Natsu yanked my arm. Because it caught me by surprise, I tightened my hold on the shard but it was a wrong move, it cut my finger.

"Ow…" I hissed when I felt the pain on my finger. I dropped the shard.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked but I concentrated on my finger, which was bleeding. Natsu yanked my arm, again, closer to him so he could inspect my wound.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. Just get me a bandage on my side table at my bedroom." I told him, he nodded and walked away while I went to the sink and washed the wound.

"Is he your boyfriend, Lucy-nee?" I heard Romeo ask in a teasing voice from behind.

"What are you saying, Romeo?" I quickly closed the faucet and faced him. "Natsu's just a friend." I said.

"Then why is he here? I was surprised that you brought a man here. You've never brought anyone in after _that _incident." Romeo explained as his eyes drifted somewhere else, not making eye contact with me.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"And I've got plenty of time to listen." Romeo grinned. He's interested.

"Maybe next time I'll tell you. But for now, I need you for something." I said as I lead him back to the living room. When we reached the room, we both sat on the couch.

"So, what is it?" Romeo asked, curiosity in his voice. At the same time, Natsu came back and handed a bandage the bandage, I took it and thanked him.

"Well, I need info about Aoi Redwind and Shiane Stormlight which are both your classmates." I explained.

"You're going to pair them up, aren't you?" I smiled and nodded.

"The three of us aren't really close but I know something about them, Aoi loves baking and Shiane loves sweets, so they pretty much interacts with each other but their not friends." Romeo explained.

"This is going to be easy." I smiled.

After that, the three of us chatted for a bit, Natsu and Romeo became buddies immediately. Romeo even calls Natsu 'Natsu-nii'. I took a shower after Romeo and Natsu left my apartment, wrote a chapter for my novel, and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so freaking sorry for the long wait. I don't have my own laptop and I could only use it during weekends, let's add that school's been making me busy and all. I also have a problem writing this one because I'm all out of idea; I have an outline for the important events but nothing for the minor events like this one, so… yeah. Sorry. But since its Christmas break, I THINK I'll be updating more often. Oh, and this one's a little longer than normal, hehe.<strong>


End file.
